Fear
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A little drabble set at the end of Twilight AU. Bella finally admits her fear...


**Fear**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a little drabble set at the end of Twilight AU.**_

Bella lay in her hospital bed, her broken leg propped up in an awkward position. A drip was attached to her arm, feeding her the fluids that she had lost over the last few days of unconsciousness. It was quiet in the private room. All that she could hear was the soft bleep of the monitors that were keeping a record of her vital signs. Even though her heart was beating, Bella felt dead inside. She wasn't entirely sure how to feel. She just felt numb and unsure of who she was anymore. The attack by James had shown her exactly what it meant to be a vampire. Edward's warnings had fallen on deaf ears, but now she knew. She had experienced the pain and fear first hand. She shouldn't be alive right now, but she was.

The door to her room opened and Edward slipped silently inside. He approached her bed with a cautious smile on his handsome face. "You're awake."

Bella swallowed thickly. "Where's my dad?"

"Charlie is just down at reception dealing with some paperwork. Don't worry." Edward assured her. He reached out to take her hand but she snatched it back.

"I'm feeling tired." Bella said quickly to cover up the sliver of fear that had run down her spine.

Edward looked hurt. He ran a hand restlessly through his thick bronze colored hair. "I'll just sit over by the window and let you rest."

Bella shivered. She didn't want him here. She didn't want him here at all. For the first time since she had known him she admitted her fear. She was scared of him now. Scared of what he was. She stared at him as he stared at her. She knew he had guessed something was wrong. "Bella?" He said uncertainly. "Tell me what you're thinking, please?"

Before she could even think of how to answer, the door opened again, and to her surprise and relief she saw Billy wheel his chair into the room, followed by his son, Jacob.

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted her cheerfully. He followed his dad over to the side of the bed and sat next to her. He ignored Edward completely.

Billy was none too pleased to see Edward in the room. He glared at him as he rolled his chair closer to Bella. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" He said pointedly to Edward.

"Bella doesn't want me to leave. Maybe you should." Edward retorted, glaring back at Billy.

"Actually Edward I do want you to go." Bella felt braver with Billy and Jacob in the room.

Jacob picked up on the tension easily. He sat closer to her and took her hand. Bella gripped it tightly. Edward frowned as he stared at their clasped hands. "I see." He murmured.

"I'm not sure that you do." Billy said sternly. "I think Bella is telling you to leave her alone, permanently."

Edward tore his eyes from Billy and looked over at Bella. She still had Jacob's hand in a death grip. "Bella?" He questioned her, unfathomable hurt showing in his amber eyes.

"What Billy said." Bella whispered.

Edward seemed to crumble before her. His eyes coalesced, the pupils darkening. His shoulders sagged as he stared at her. "You can't make that kind of decision now."

Jacob stood up, for once he was glad of the sudden growth spurt he had experienced over the last few weeks. He was now much taller than Cullen. He matched his father's glare. "Get out or I'll throw you out." He growled. His tone was so menacing that it both shocked and intrigued Bella. He was still holding her hand and the warmth from his skin infused hers, giving her courage.

"What Jake said." She said to Edward, giving him a meaningful look. "Go."

Edward's eyes bored into Jacob's for a moment before he decided his only course of action was retreat. He nodded stiffly at Bella before creeping silently from the room. As soon as he was gone the tension eased and the fear that had been holding Bella in it's thrall slipped away. Jacob sat back next to her and Billy smiled.

"Feeling better now, Bella?" He asked with a wink.

"Yes." Bella smiled genuinely at them both. "I am now."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
